


Remember

by embulance



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, starts out really sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember, don’t fall, don’t look back, and most importantly, don’t let them catch you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt ages ago-- we're talking like over a year here, kids. But I'm trash and I am slacking off and even tho I've had this typed up since April 2014, I am only just now posting it. Oops.
> 
> Prompt: Your name is Hibiki Kuze and you can’t remember a time when the other kids didn’t pick on you, but then, Daichi Shijima came along.
> 
> I've rated this story teen simply because Hibiki is in very dark place and his thoughts... well, they hurt me. Let's leave it at that.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy :)

It was raining, and you-- you were running.

_Splash, splash, splash, **splash**_ with every footstep. Remember, don’t fall, don’t look back, and most importantly, don’t let them catch you.

If they catch you, you know the pain you’ll suffer will nearly kill you.

“Kuze! Kuze! Get back here!” A harsh voice called, but you don’t dare let yourself look back.

Remember, don’t fall, don’t look back, and most importantly, don’t let them catch you.

You push on, ignoring the pain in your legs, and wipe tears from your bright blue eyes because you will never give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry.

“Kuze, you worthless idiot! Get back here!”

The words hurt more than anything they can do to you and you shake your head to clear it.

Remember, don’t fall, don’t look back, and most importantly, don’t let them catch you.

Somehow, you find yourself at the playground-- you must have ran further than you realized-- _why won’t he give up and stop chasing you?_

You grab one of the pole on the slide and use it to propel yourself onwards and around the slide-- right into one of the very big boys who you know is a very violent child.

He grabs you by your blue and white striped shirt and you stammer desperate apologies that you know go in one ear and out the other because _nothing_ you ever say makes a difference and you know words mean _nothing_ to this boy.

Your pursuer has caught up by now and he laughs cruelly, because he knows he has you now.

Only the first hit elicits a cry from you, and then you are silent save for gasping breaths as you try not to hyperventilate and curl up into the fetal position with your arms over your head..

You want your mother, but you know she is busy with work and even if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t care anyways as long as you brought home good grades at the end of the day.

Suddenly, one of your attackers lets out a shriek of pain and you look up to see another boy with messy brown hair pummelling the very big boy. The chasing boy kicks you and you cower again, but then you hear someone running away and glance up to see the brown haired boy jumping on the chasing boy with an angry shout.

When the chasing boy runs away, the brown haired boy holds out his hand to you and smiles. “My name is Daichi Shijima, and _you’re_ my new best friend.”

You smile and take Daichi’s hand, unaware that this boy will become the most important thing in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> considering writing a few fluffier sequels-- hit me up if you're up for some Hibiki and Daichi fluff ;)


End file.
